High Bandwidth Memory (HBM) provides memory bandwidth far beyond what is available with traditional memory devices, such as DDR4 and GDDR5, along with cost and power savings. HBM is designed as an in-package memory and is typically located next to a processor or ASIC. Multiple HBM components can be integrated with a single ASIC using 2.5D/3D packaging technology. While the use of 2.5D/3D packaging technology results in a compact IC package, it also raises challenges with respect to thermal management.